


In Sickness & In Health

by soul_writerr



Series: Sonny & Rafael Are Dads [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Children, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: “How is she?,” Sonny asked in a whisper.“Whiny, snotty,” Rafael said. “Just a little bit of a dry cough.”Sonny felt her forehead. “No fever?”“Not yet, but she’s being awfully sluggish.”Elena is sick and Sonny tries his best to do what Rafael taught him.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Sonny & Rafael Are Dads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108103
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	In Sickness & In Health

**Author's Note:**

> I've got about 3 wips and another document with 4 other ideas, but last night I felt like writing this so I did lol luckily it came out awfully quick. Now back to my wips!
> 
> Enjoy this little slice of life in the Barba-Carisi household! <3

When the front door opened, Eduardo jumped up from his spot on the rug and ran to greet Sonny. Rafael watched from his spot on the couch as Sonny opened his arms to his son and smothered him with kisses, greeting him with loud enthusiasm. Eduardo laughed, cheered, and hugged Sonny with all the strength his little arms could muster, and Rafael smiled.

Sonny picked Eduardo up and walked into the living room with the little boy on his hip, setting him on the couch. He leaned down to press a kiss on Rafael’s forehead then kneeled in front of him, brushing Elena’s hair away from her face.

The little girl had barely moved from her spot in Rafael’s lap as all the commotion happened, but at his touch she blinked her big green eyes open and looked at Sonny. Elena offered him a small smile, then sniffed and snuggled tighter into Rafael’s chest.

“How is she?,” Sonny asked in a whisper.

“Whiny, snotty,” Rafael said. “Just a little bit of a dry cough.”

Sonny felt her forehead. “No fever?”

“Not yet, but she’s being awfully sluggish.”

“I’ll make some soup,” he said, then turned to Eduardo with a smile. “Hey buddy, how about you come help me make some grilled cheese, uh?”

The little boy slid down the couch and made his way to the kitchen, Sonny following close behind. 

“Is Elena okay?,” Eduardo asked, pulling out a chair and climbing it. 

“She’s not feeling well,” Sonny said. “She has a cold, but she’ll be okay. We just gotta make sure she has something nice to eat, okay? That’ll build her strength back up. Wash your hands, bud.”

Eduardo pushed his chair towards the sink as Sonny opened the fridge and started pulling out all the ingredients he’d need. Elena liked his tomato soup and he wanted to make enough for her to have repeats in case they got lucky and she managed to build an appetite.

He set the bread and an open packet of cheese on the table with a plate, ready for Eduardo to get to work. 

“You remember my secret to the best grilled cheese?,” Sonny asked when Eduardo pushed the chair back to his work station.

Eduardo nodded. “Extra cheese!”

“That’s right,” he said with a thumbs up, then got to work.

While Eduardo struggled with separating one slice of cheese from the other, Sonny worked as efficiently as he could to get the food ready quickly. If Elena fell asleep, it was going to be nearly impossible to get her to eat anything at all.

He could hear Rafael talking to her from the couch, asking her about school, and he knew it was a tactic to keep her awake. 

By the time the soup was coming to a boiling point, Eduardo had proudly assembled four sandwiches. Some of the cheese slices had been ripped in half, but once it was all nice and melted it would make no difference. Sonny high-fived his son for a job well done.

“Elena doesn’t like the crusts,” Eduardo said, pointing at the plate.

Sonny smiled at him. “Good reminder, buddy. I’ll cut those off. Can you go tell papi he can give Elena a shower?”

Eduardo nodded and ran off to Rafael, and a moment later the three of them were making a mess in the bathroom. Sonny could hear Elena’s voice now, too, so at least the little girl was feeling a little more lively.

Elena didn’t get sick often, she had quite the immune system it seemed, because even when Eduardo brought something home she’d get away unscathed. But when she went down with something, she went  _ down _ . 

The first time it’d happened, Sonny had been scared out of his mind. Elena got a fever, and she was practically unresponsive. She’d make tiny little crying noises here and there, but that was about it. He’d wanted to call an ambulance, take her to the hospital, but Rafael had asked him to calm down and make her something to eat.

Thankfully the little girl had been fine, and Rafael reassured him that it was normal for Elena to power down when she wasn’t feeling well. Still, it unnerved Sonny to see her like that. The girl was always so lively and full of energy, it didn’t match the small, motionless bundle she’d made in her bed then.

A few colds and a couple flu seasons in, though, Sonny was more or less used to it. He knew the best he had to offer was a warm meal and some comfort, taking Rafael’s cues for the most part. 

Rafael walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, sneaking a peak at the food before he pulled Sonny into a deep kiss and a hug. Sonny hummed into his mouth, grateful, then smiled when they parted.

“Hi,” Sonny breathed. “Where are the kids?”

“On the couch,” he said. “I gave them my iPad so Elena wouldn’t fall asleep, but I don’t think we have much time.”

“The soup’s just gotta simmer for a couple minutes, do you want to call them to set the table?”

“I’ll do it,” Rafael waved a hand. “Elena’s not really steady on her feet.”

“You think this is the one that’s been going around school?,” Sonny asked, plating a grilled cheese for each as Rafael pulled out the silverware. 

Rafael sighed. “Probably, which means Eduardo’s most likely gonna get it, too.”

Sonny nodded. “I’m surprised he hasn’t yet, to be honest.” 

“Well, he catches anything the wind blows in, maybe he’s finally managed to build up his immune system.”

Sonny chuckled, filling a large bowl with soup then taking it to the dining room. Rafael served them as Sonny went to grab the kids, and Elena wrapped both arms around his neck when he picked her up. She whined a little, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I know, honey,” Sonny soothed her, stroking her back. “But daddy’s made you a very nice soup, okay? Do you promise to eat it all like a big girl?”

Elena didn’t respond, but she also didn’t make a fuss when Sonny sat her in front of a plate of steaming tomato soup. She twisted her nose at it momentarily, but Sonny was counting it as a win either way.

He took his seat across from Eduardo, beside Rafael, and the three of them began eating. Eduardo chatted happily about school, telling them all the new things miss Kat had told them. 

“And she said tomorrow we’re going to watch a movie about space!,” he said excitedly, grilled cheese in one hand and spoon in the other. 

“That’s so nice, Eduardo,” Rafael said. 

“That’s fun,” Sonny agreed. “Don’t chew with your mouth open, buddy.” 

Eduardo closed his mouth, cheeks puffing out as he continued to chew. 

Sonny looked at Elena, happy to see her nibbling at her grilled cheese. The soup remained untouched, however.

“Hey, Elena,” he said, picking up his own grilled cheese. “You wanna know a trick? I like to take my grilled cheese like this and dip it into the soup.”

He demonstrated it and made a big deal out of taking a bite. Rafael did the same next, humming contentedly. Then Eduardo, after swallowing his bite, copied them. 

Elena watched them with a small frown that reminded him so much of Rafael it made Sonny’s third rib ache. She looked at the soup, considering it, then did as instructed. Sonny almost cheered out loud, but refrained when he felt Rafael’s hand in his. 

The little girl seemed to have liked that idea, because she ate the whole thing like that, dipping it back in between bites, then grabbed her spoon and continued eating the soup. 

Sonny felt as accomplished as the day he’d passed the bar. 

Unsurprisingly, Elena was out like a light at bedtime, and Rafael tucked her in a little more carefully than normal, making sure her feet were warm. Sonny watched from the doorway as he whispered soft words in Spanish, placed a kiss on her head and left. 

“She had a little more color on her cheeks after dinner,” Rafael said with a satisfied smile. “Thank you for taking such good care of her.”

Sonny shook his head. “I’m only doing what you taught me to do. You remember how I got the first time.”

Rafael chuckled. “I do. It was very sweet, but I’m glad we moved past that phase.” 

“Me, too,” he smiled. “Do you think she should go to school tomorrow?”

“I’ve already cleared my schedule. If she’s still like this in the morning, I’m staying home with her.”

Sonny suddenly wished he’d made even more soup. “Okay, then I better make something for lunch tomorrow. I know she’s not a huge fan of chicken, but I can make some nuggets. Or would you prefer something more filling? I’ll steam some veggies.”

“Hey, hey,” Rafael took Sonny’s hands before he could really move away. “Before you run off to save us from our own impending starvation, can I have some time with you?”

“Of course,” he smiled, pulling Rafael closer. “I’m all yours, Raf. You wanna cuddle?”

“I would like that very much,” Rafael led him to their bedroom, barely separating them.

Sonny hesitated. “I haven’t showered yet.” 

“Sonny, just hold me.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” he unbuttoned his shirt and undid his slacks, letting it all fall on the floor as Rafael arranged himself on the bed. “You comfortable?”

“I will be in a minute,” Rafael teased, raising an eyebrow at him. “Come here, love.”

Sonny all but jumped onto the bed, pulling Rafael to him. The other man laid on his chest, letting out a long sigh as he got comfortable. 

“It never gets old,” Rafael whispered. “Every time she gets sick it feels like she’s a baby again.”

“That’s normal,” he said. “But you take great care of her, Raf, you gotta know that.”

“I try my best. And I’m happy to have your help,” he looked up at Sonny with a broad smile. “I don’t know how I ever managed without you.” 

“You were doing an amazing job,” Sonny reassured him. “But I’m honored to help.” 

“Thank you,” Rafael said, placing a kiss on his sternum. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he whispered. “And so does Elena.”

Sonny felt Rafael smile against his skin, and there was that ache below his rib again.

“I’ve been thinking,” Sonny started.

“Careful,” Rafael teased, and that got him a tickle on the side. “Stop!”

“You’re so funny,” he said lightheartedly. “I was thinking that I’d like to marry you.”

Rafael pushed up on his elbow to look at him. “Is this a proposal?”

Sonny shook his head. “No, I couldn’t just spring a proposal on you without talking it over. We have to think about the kids, what this would mean for them.”

“We could ask them how they feel about the idea,” Rafael suggested. “But Elena calls you daddy and Eduardo calls me papi. I don’t think anything would change in that regard.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Sonny smiled. He knew they didn’t need a signature to validate their family, but Sonny wanted the privilege of calling Rafael his husband more than anything. “We’re already a family, but why not make it official?”

Rafael smiled back at him, then leaned down to kiss him. “Are you sure this isn’t a proposal?”

“Trust me, when I ask you to marry me you’ll  _ know  _ I’m asking,” Sonny said, all cheeky. “I guess I’m asking you to consider it. Would you consider marrying me?” 

Rafael’s smile grew and he nodded. “I would consider marrying you.” 

Sonny pulled him in for another kiss. He already had a plan, now he just needed to get the kids in on it. When they asked, Eduardo and Elena holding a bouquet of flowers each and Sonny kneeling between them with a ring, Rafael would know he was asking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone craving some grilled cheese? Because I know I am :))) 
> 
> I had kinda missed barisi dads so I'm glad I got to write something more in this verse. There'll probably be more in the future. You know me, I'm like a dog with a bone when it comes to my fics lol I'LL NEVER IT GO ALKSALKA don't forget to leave a little kudo if you liked it!!


End file.
